Love At War
by Graceygrace
Summary: The Students of Anubis House are going through some Love troubles. But when Nina's ex Beck comes back into the picture, will everything go downhill from there? Or will everything become perfect like it always has been? Multi-Couples
1. Chapter: WHAT

Nina: It has been so long since I have been at the house is it different?  
Amber:No except that Jer... No nevermind  
Nina: What? What about Jerome.  
Amber: I can't say  
Nina: 1...  
Amber: No don't Count  
Nina: 2...  
Amber : OH Gosh  
Nina: 3..  
Amber: Please dont  
Nina:4  
Amber : okay fine... Jerome has a...  
Jerome:What about me amber!?  
Amber: well...I...Uh... Bye!  
Nina and Jerome: AMBER!  
Amber is gone  
Nina gets nervous and so does jerome  
Nina: Well I uh got to um go see...  
Fabian walks by  
Nina: FABIAN  
Jerome gets jealous  
Fabian: Oh hi My Girlfriend Nina.  
Nina: Um bye Jerome  
Jerome: Bye Nina... Fabian  
Nina and Fabian go to Fabian and Eddie's room Eddie is with Patricia  
Nina: We need to talk  
Fabian: yeah we do  
Nina: you first then  
Fabian: how about the same time  
Nina: okay  
Fabian: 1  
Nina: 2  
Fabian: 3  
Both at the same time  
Both: I like Jerome/ Joy  
Nina:Wait what  
Fabian: WHAT YOU LIKE JEROME  
Nina: YOU LIKE JOY

Fabian : How could you Nina I thought you loved me  
Nina: Well I could say the same How long have you liked Joy  
Fabian: Well I Uh I started to like her after she Kissed me the day of the dance. How long Have you liked Jerome?  
Nina: I have liked him since he saved me from Rufus  
Fabian: THAT LONG AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!  
Nina: (in tears) Fabian stop YELLING at me.!  
Nina runs upstairs to her room and slams the door shut  
Jerome goes to see what's wrong  
Jerome :Nina what's wrong?  
Nina I told Fabian the truth  
Jerome: the truth about what?  
Nina : How I feel about him...  
Jerome: What do you mean  
Nina: I told Him I like someone else...  
Jerome: Really Who?  
Nina: Well... You...Jerome  
Jerome: (Shocked)


	2. Chapter: Akward

Nina's POV

Jerome: Okay um... well I am still dating Mara you know? (He is dating Mara I know I just said that :P)  
Nina: (in tears) I knew I shouldn't of told you! (Runs out of room and outside crying )  
Jerome:NINA WAIT!  
Joy: (sees and yells) NINA! (Runs after her)  
( I am going to make them good friends in this story. Ok)  
Nina : (crying on the bench while Joy Runs up panting from running)  
Joy: Dang Nina you run REALLY fast. (sits down)  
Nina: (laughs a little) Thanks.  
Joy: Nina what's wrong? Why are you crying.  
Nina : (still crying) Jerome  
(FYI Joy knew Nina liked Jerome Nina already told her)  
Joy: what did he do what happened.  
Nina: I told him I liked him when he asked why I was mad at Fabian. He also said he was still dating Mara.  
Joy: Nina I am SOO sorry. (Side Hugs Nina)  
Jerome Runs outside.  
Jerome:Nina I need to tell you something.  
Joy: Oh know you don't (stands up in front of Jerome) you don't come anywhere near Nina.  
Nina Joy it's ok I can talk to him  
Joy: fine (Does signal for "I'm watching you" to Jerome and walks away)  
Nina: What do you want Jerome (Finally stops crying)  
Jerome: (creeped out) Nina I wanted to tell you that...Um  
Nina: What do you want to tell me.  
Jerome: I...L-Lo-...I Love You...

Jerome's POV from the beggining

Jerome: Okay um... well I am still dating Mara you know? (He is dating Mara I know I just said that :P)  
Nina: (in tears) I knew I shouldn't of told you! (Runs out of room and outside crying )  
Jerome:NINA WAIT!  
Jerome's thoughts: Ugg why am I so STUPID i just made a girl cry. UGGGGG.  
?: Knock Knock.  
Jerome: Um Come in?  
?: are you ok jerome?  
Jerome: yes Mara I am fine  
Mara:ok can I tell you something please Jerome?  
Jerome: can it wait a moment Mara I have to deal with something.  
Mara: we need to talk NOW!  
Jerome: ok ok calm down Mara what is it and make it quick I need to talk to Ni...Someone  
Mara: WHO DO YOU NEED TO TALK TOO THAT IS SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!?  
Jerome: WOULD YOU CALM DOWN I NEED TO TELL NINA I'M SORRY!  
Mara:WELL I WANTED TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU JEROME!  
Jerome:What?!  
Mara: (Walks closer to Jerome) I love you  
Jerome: I lovee you too but...Nina..  
Mara: WHAT about Nina?! I heard What she said I was listening!  
Jerome: You were listening?!  
Mara:Yes and I want you to do something to prove you love ?  
Jerome:Yes Anything Mara  
Mara: I want you to pretend to love Nina then break her heart. (Smirks) (BTW Nina and Mara become great friends later on in the story)  
Jerome: What?! NO! (mara glares) Fine but if anything bad happens it's on you.  
Mara: (sighs) Fine  
(Jerome runs out to Nina and Joy)  
Jerome:Nina I need to tell you something.  
Joy: Oh no you don't (stands up in front of Jerome) you don't come anywhere near Nina.  
Nina Joy it's ok I can talk to him  
Joy: fine (Does signal for "I'm watching you" to Jerome and walks away)  
Nina: What do you want Jerome (Finally stops crying)  
Jerome: (creeped out) Nina I wanted to tell you that...Um  
Nina: What do you want to tell me.  
Jerome: I...L-Lo-...I Love You...


	3. Chapter: I HATE YOU

Nina: What?!

Jerome: (Feels Guilty) I love you

Nina: (Happy) REALLY!  
Jerome:(Smiles) Yes but...

Nina: (kisses Jerome)

Jerome: (Feels more guilty and does NOT kiss back)

Nina: (pulls away from Him) What is something wrong

Jerome: Kind of I am still dating Mara and I love her too

Nina: (Sad and guilty) oh ok well bye (walks away)

Jerome's Thoughts: GOSH I FEEL TERRIBLE but I love Mara so I guess I have to do this.

With Joy and Mara

(No one Knows Nina and Joy are BFFS and Joy listened to what Jerome said to Nina)

Mara: (super Happy) GUESS WHAT

Joy: What?!

Mara: Jerome said He LOVES ME and I made Him prove it by doing something amazing

Joy: WHAT?! HE JUST SAID HE LOVES NINA THOUGH!  
Mara: I KNOW that was the deal he must pretend to love Nina and then Break her heart

Joy: WHAT!?

With Nina

( Nina is on the phone with a past BOYFRIEND that she broke up with to leave for boarding school)

Nina: I miss you too

?: I Love you and I have a surprise for you

Nina: What is it?

(DOOR BELL RINGS)

Nina: I'LL GET IT TRUDY

Trudy: OK DEAR

Nina: (Answers the door) OMG BECK ( Hugs him tightly and Kisses his cheek)

Beck: (Hugs back) Hey Careful might knock me over

Jade: AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND

Jade: AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!

Beck: (Pulls away from the hug) Jade calm down

Jade: NO GET AWAY FROM MY BECK BRAT

Nina: (Steps away from Beck) Okay? Who is that Beck? You never mentioned her?

Beck: Nina this is (interrupted by Jade)

Jade: YOU NEVER MENTIONED ME I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Joy runs in Joy: NINA I NEED TO TALK TO ABOUT (Interrupted by Mara covering her mouth)

Mara: she is a little weird right now don't listen to her...(Joy bites her hand and grabs Nina

Nina: Joy calm down (Joy pulls her into her room)

Joy: Jerome doesn't really love you he loves Mara and to prove it Mara made him pretend to be in love with you and break your heart... He doesn't really love you

Nina: (in tears) what?

Jerome: (walks in not knowing what they just said) Hey Nina how are-Why are you crying (steps up to her)

Joy (Stands up : STAY AWAY FROM HER JEROME

Nina: (Crying)

Jerome: WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM JOY!?

Nina: (stands up) GET OUT JEROME I KNOW ABOUT YOUR DEAL WITH MARA SO JUST GET OUT!

Jerome : Y-you know about the d-deal?

Nina: YES NOW GET JEROME! I HATE YOU! LEAVE NOW!

Jerome: (Little Hurt by Nina's words) Ok i'll leave (walks out)

Nina ( Falls to the ground and cries)

Joy: (Comforts Nina)

That's the end right now. Sorry for not posting I have no creative cell in my body currently


	4. Chapter: BOSS JOY

The day after what happened last time.

In the common room

Nina: Joy?

Joy: Yeah?

Nina: Thank you for being my friend

Joy: No thank you, after everything I did to you. You are amazing Nina.

Nina: You are too, don't sell yourself short.

They hug.

Beck comes in

Beck: hey Nina Hey Joy

Joy and Nina: Hey

Beck: So I recommend you hide from Jade

Nina: Why?

Beck: I broke up with her... so she is MAD.

Nina: In other words, I will be dead by tomorrow.

Joy: ( Laughs) She can't be that scary

Beck so you didn't meet her?

Joy: No why?

Jade: BECK GET BACK HERE

Beck: HIDE!

Nina and Beck hide in the kitchen.

Joy: ...

Jade comes in

Jade: WHERE"S BECK?!

Joy: Why, he isn't your boyfriend

Jade: EXCUSE ME?!

Joy stands up

Joy: He isn't your boyfriend so I recommend you stop bothering him, he CLEARLY broke up with you for a reason, Right?

Jade: DON'T TEST ME GIRL. I JUST FINISHED SHARPENING MY SCISSORS!

Joy: Oh i'm so scared of you and scissors. Please, Alfie is more threatening than you and your scissors.

Nina and beck: (whisper) oooooooooooooooo

Jade: YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!

Joy: No you don't know what i'm capable of. Seriously, just leave beck alone and don't even think of coming near Nina!

Jade: OH LIKE YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND, I DO WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT, CAUSE I WANT. (Storms out)

Nina and Beck come out

Nina: I LOVE YOU JOY!

Joy: well I can influence that ( Smiles)

Beck: No that was... AMAZING.

Joy: well anything for my best friend and her friend. ( hugs Nina)

With Jerome

Jerome: I did what you wanted Mara, Now both of them HATE me.

Mara: So they hated you before what's the difference?

Jerome: No Mara you need to leave now I don't care what you have to say you need to leave NOW!

Mara: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

Jerome: I DO BUT THIS WAS STUPID AND HAD NO POINT AND I WANT TO HAVE TIME TO MYSELF SO YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!

Mara: FINE! ( Storms out)

Jerome: Dang it ( Throws... something)

Sorry it's like super short I have no creative thought right now and I am doing two polls you should see one is about this and I can't continue without finding this out for the story. :). BTW Reviews make me update faster on ANY story. so REVIEW PLEASE :D


End file.
